Sawyer Family
The Sawyer Family is a dangerous cannibalistic/incestuous family, they are the main antagonists of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre franchise. The most famous member of the family is Leatherface, who serves as the series' main villain. In some movies, they will become a new family, like the Hewitt Family or the Slaughter Family. History In The Texas Chain Saw Massacre, Drayton was the owner of a gas station, Nubbins was a hitchhiker, and Leatherface killed Kirk, Pam, and Jerry when each of them entered his house. He later killed Franklin and chased his sister Sally around, until Drayton took her to his house. Grandpa initially appeared as a corpse, but when Sally's finger was cut and Grandpa licked the blood, he was revealed to be alive. Drayton said he doesn't take pleasure in killing, instead having his younger brothers do the killing for him. They tried to have Grandpa kill Sally, but he keeps missing her with the hammer due to his old age. Nubbins and Leatherface then tried to help him, but Sally took advantage of the opportunity and escaped from them. Nubbins was killed when an 18-wheeler ran him over, and Leatherface was hit with a wrench by the driver, causing him to cut his leg on his chainsaw. Sawyer Members I *Leatherface *Nubbins Sawyer *Drayton Sawyer *Chop Top Sawyer *Grandpa Sawyer *Great-Grandma Sawyer Sawyer Members II *Leatherface *Tex Sawyer *Tinker Sawyer *Alfredo Sawyer *Mama Sawyer *Little Girl Sawyer *Grandpa Sawyer Sawyer Members (3D) *Leatherface *Drayton Sawyer *Grandpa Sawyer *Edith Sawyer *Verna Sawyer Carson *Loretta Sissy Sawyer *Bear Sawyer *Boss Sawyer Sawyer Members *Leatherface (Young Leatherface) Other Versions Slaughter Family The Slaughter Family, another version of the original Sawyer Family, serve as the main antagonists in Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation, a quasi-remake and a continuation to the original film. Like the original Sawyer Family, the Slaughter Family is cannibals, and they are working with Illuminati. It's formed with brothers Leatherface (again), Vilmer Slaughter, W.E. Slaughter and Vilmer's lover, Darla, as its main members. The film makes reference to the original film by showing the corpses of the Sawyer family around Jenny when she was captured by Vilmer and Leatherface. Hewitt Family Hewitt Family is the 2003 remake timeline version of Sawyer Family, making their debut in the 2003 remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and serves as the main antagonist in the remake timeline. In this remake version, Leatherface is adopted by Hewitt Family instead of related to them by blood. He is also seen taking off his skin masks, which never happened in the original series. Besides Leatherface, the Hewitts also includes his mother Luda Mae Hewitt, his uncle Monty, his older brother/"uncle" known as Sheriff Winston Hoyt (real name: Charlton "Charlie" Hewitt Jr.). There are also three other members, whose roles have never been explained. They are: *Leatherface's apparent sister Henrietta; *The Tea Lady, a morbidly obese, older woman obsessed with tea, who lives with Henrietta in a small trailer on the Hewitt property; *A possible nephew to Leatherface named Jedidiah, a little boy who does not take part in his family's evil exploits (amusingly, this is the first name of Leatherface in the original timeline). Trivia *Tex, Tinker and Alfredo from Sawyer Members ll are counterparts of Drayton Sawyer. **Tex is the cook. **Tinker is a truck driver. **Alfredo is the owner of Last Chance Gas Station. Category:Families Category:Cannibals Category:Stalkers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Texas Chainsaw Massacre Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Tragic Category:Perverts Category:Homicidal Category:Mutilators Category:Mongers Category:Type Dependent on Version